firststrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Mandalore
Objectives Mission Objective: Obtain a starship fuel refining starship or equipment to retrofit a ship to perform an equivalent function. Primary Objective: Recover the Rebel Black Ops team (minimum 1 of 4) such that they will be able to use their abilities to acquire a Fuel Refinery starship for the fleet from the Imperials. Secondary Objectives: *Gain Alliance Recruits *Contact Mandalore Fenn Shysa (former planetary dictator), and convince to join the rebel alliance. *Obtain weapons and armor technology (Weapons?, Armor (DeathSaver, AblativeHeavy) *Uncover reason for Rebel Alliance deployment of Black Ops team to Mandalore (Done, to encourage Imperials to abandon Iron Ore Mining due to lack of quality) *Inflict damage on Imperial War Machine Optional Game Master Objectives: *Recover all members of Black Ops teams (Sheppard-Human, Falleen-Telepath, Fallen-Agent, ?-Communications) *Add up to 4 different MandalMotors starfighters to Rebel Fleet (see below) *Add up to 2 different MandalMotors starships to Rebel Fleet *Make "M-Bionics" availalbe to the rebels (must uncover what this is through optional plot) *Eliminate unknown threat Starfighters available: Cabur class - Mandoa Patrol Snub Fighter- 1 crewScyk class - Dunelizard Light Interceptor- 1 plus astromech, hyper drive (Hutt)Kimogila class - M12 Heavy fighter - 1 plus astromech, hyper driveBseuliik class - Mando-Verpine Assault Fighter - 1 crew METOSP: Mandalore System: '''9 planets (Mandalore, Akaan, Tracyn, Mandallia, Kalevala, Bonagal, Shukut, Werda, Nog), 73 mooons. Government:Imperial '''Former Government: '''Dicatorship, lead by the strongest "Mandalore" '''Primary Products: Starships, Starfighters, High-Tech Weaponry and Armor, Personnel Transport Population Overiview: 4 million, 80% Human, 20% outer rim aliens. Imperial Intelligence: Grand Moff Miltin Takel '''governs an number of systems including the Mandalore system. The poplulation on Mandalore (Planet) is largely left alone, as the primary operations MandalMotors is located in the capital city of Keldabe. An entire Imperial Garrison is stationed on the planet, though the two orbital starship construction arrays are defended by local Mandalorian built Trackad warships. '''Strategic Resources: MandalMotors production yard, Mandalorian Iron (Primary vein on Concordia moon of Mandalore) Rebel Intelligence: The Rebel Alliance sent four of it's best Black Ops soldiers to Mandalore last month. The details of the mission were unknown, but the team was ready to be extracted after reporting success. Without Akbar, the countersign is unknown, but such highly trained operatatives may be on the look out for a way back to the fleet regardless. Alliance Agenda (Army-Cracken): '''Mandalorian members of the alliance report a strong resistance group forming against the Imperial Occupation of their world. Being outer rim, and a tiny population compared to the rest of the galaxy, their cries have not been heard by the alliance leadership. That said, they people are well known for their weapons, technology, training and general fitness. Fine recruits for the alliance, given it's current fragile state. Such mandalorian soldiers would make excellent recruits for the "Phaeton project". Would be great to have our Black Ops team back, though they report to General Reeikan out of Yavin... or wherever they are now. Those guys will know how to find "Beta Base" anyhow. '''Alliance Agenda (Fleet-Akbar): Though we have the "Another Chance" building large starships for our purposes, and we primarily need recruits to crew them, the design skills and different classes of starfighter could give us an advantage at future skirmishes. Alliance Agenda (Tech-Jackson): Any weapons or armor technology you can acquire will help, our standard blast vests and flight suits are somewhat short of ever-improving Storm Trooper armor. Outer Rim Galactic Lore: Mandalore is a challenging sector of space with powerful personalities, under the influene of the Empire, the Hutts, and brewing calls for independence. If not for MandalMotors and the incredible Mandalorian Iron, everyone would just leave the system in peace. Only highly trained mercenaries, powerful corporations, smugglers and thieves make their way to this outer rim planet. The Imperials keep to themselves, unless threatened. Category:Offline